skillnarutofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Боруто Узумаки
Боруто (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan, as well as a descendant of the Hyūga clan. He is also a member of Team Konohamaru. Ever since his father, Naruto Uzumaki, became Hokage, Boruto had been resentful towards him for never having enough time for him and his family, causing him to act out indignantly. He also had a tendency to take short-cuts as a ninja instead of depending on his own strength. However, after training under Sasuke Uchiha and battling Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki with his father and teacher, Boruto eventually comes to respect his father and his role as Hokage, but nonetheless vows to go down a different path than Naruto and become a ninja like Sasuke instead. Внешность Boruto has spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and two whisker markings on each of his cheeks. Overall, he bears great resemblance to his father, though he has also inherited facial features from his mother such as the shape of her face and eyes. Boruto's hairstyle resembles a leaf, his ahoge (アホ毛, Literally meaning: foolish hair) serving as the stem. According to Sarada, his eyes are bluer than Naruto's. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. Early in his days as an Academy student, his outfit is quite similar to his previous attire, with additional red stripes on the jacket. Beneath this jacket — which he leaves unzipped — he wears a white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. He wears a longer jacket by the time he's a genin, but his clothing is otherwise the same, except the addition of a forehead protector. Boruto also briefly wore his father's original orange jacket, along with Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. After Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki makes contact with his arm, Boruto gains a black11 diamond-shape seal on his right palm. At age sixteen, Boruto has a large scar across his right eye, and an elaborate sigil tattooed on his right arm, which also covers part of his hand, glows blue and spreads over the right side of his body. He wears a belt with noticeably shorter black pants, and regular shinobi sandals, and a cloak. He also wears a forehead protector with two intersecting slashes on it. Личность Боруто унаследовал многие черты характера своего отца: он резкий, энергичный и упрямый, даже обладая вербальным тиком даттебаса (だってばさ), похожим на (датте)баё отца и (датте)бане ((だ)ってばね) бабушки по отцовской линии. However, compared to his father at his age, Boruto is more refined and crafty, seemingly knowing all the shortcuts, as well as more mature in knowing how the world works. Between the two, he is the more sarcastic. Unlike Naruto, Boruto doesn't yell what he feels, which is the biggest difference.5 Despite his laid-back attitude, he is actually very studious.6 Conversely, Boruto's upbringing has also been different than that of his father's: Boruto's family is always there for him and he likewise has many friends, and his acquisitions came easily and naturally to him from a combination of prodigious talents1 and nurturing parents. For these reasons, Boruto has a high opinion of himself and freely brags about his abilities, but his arrogance has made him put no value in teammates or teamwork, believing he can do anything on his own. He believed in achieving success is the main point of anything, even taking insincere shortcuts to do so, such as utilising a cheat program to easily win a video game, or using the Kote to create a façade of performing advanced techniques to earn his right to be Sasuke's disciple, and later swiftly resorting to the same device to defeat opponents once they seem to have an upper hand. At the same time however, he does not look down on anyone else and is very loyal to his friends. Without hesitation, he has repeatedly come to the aid of Denki when he was being physically harmed. He also avoids confrontation, or name-calling when someone is talking behind his back, completely ignoring the situation altogether unless his friends get hurt, which shows his maturity.2 Even when a friend was revealed to be an enemy, he remained determined to help bring them back from their dark path.5 He loves his mother and sister deeply — becoming indignant when either are hurt physically or emotionally. Both Sasuke and Naruto commented that Boruto resembled each other when they were younger, and he has indeed displayed characteristics of both shinobi when they were younger, causing Naruto to state that his son is something entirely different from both of them. For example, he displayed Naruto's mischievous habits to get attention and Sasuke's desire for power even by using shortcuts. Similar to that of their parents, Boruto shares a complicated relationship with Sasuke's daughter, Sarada. The two are often at odds, with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto showing utter disdain for it. Despite that, Boruto cares for Sarada and her dream as witnessed during the Chūnin Exams when he voiced his desire to win so as to not diminish Sarada's progress to becoming Hokage. Although Boruto loves his father and is overjoyed when they spend time together, their relationship has been strained ever since Naruto became the Seventh Hokage. Because of the job's many responsibilities that prevent Naruto from being around all the time, it has led Boruto feeling neglected and becoming resentful toward the Hokage title, only seeing it as a position that takes his father away from him and declaring it (aware that Naruto grew up as an orphan) as only fit for those with no loved ones. Eventually, after Boruto is exposed to the complications of his father's life, he finally understands and forgives his father's busy schedule and stops trying to take the easy options in life. While initially only wanting to know about his father's past so as to surpass his father, Boruto becomes genuinely curious about Naruto's past, as he asks his father about his past, particularly about how he has come to become one of the strongest shinobi to ever live, despite being seemingly utterly hopeless in everything else. From his battle against Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Boruto ultimately came to see his father in a new light, both admiring his might as a shinobi yet still having such an equally selfless nature to protect the village. Afterwards, he and Naruto were able to find common grounds and have a healthy relationship again, with Naruto agreeing to show up more often in person while Boruto stopped demanding for his father's time altogether, both openly pushing the other forward in their goals. Despite having let go of his anger towards Naruto and his disdain for the Kage title, Boruto openly states that he has no intention to become Hokage. He opts to instead walk his own path, becoming a support to the Hokage instead, like how his master is. Boruto apparently likes burgers where he would rush to get a limited edition green chilli hamburger, on the last day it would be sold, and would sometimes carry burger discount coupons. He notes that his favourite dish is a yakisoba bun.8 He also appears to enjoy drawing a lot, while seemingly oblivious to his poor skill for it.9 Boruto appears to be influenced by the popular movie character, Kagemasa, as he mimics the hero's attitude while wearing a replica of the character's visor. As a teenager, Boruto's personality has changed in stark contrast to that when he was a child: he is very calm and composed, even when goaded about his father's fate. Boruto refers to his old self as a brat, heavily implying that the older version of Boruto has changed drastically.10 Способности Оружие и Оборудование История Арка: Академии Арка: Полевого Лагеря Коноха Шинден: Паровые Свитки Ниндзя Арка Сарады Учихи Арка: Вторжение Момошики Арка: Бандитов Муджина После Арки Бандитов Муджина Прочее * =